Anaheim 2000
Anaheim 2000 was the seventh event of the 2000 Monster Jam season at Edison Field (now Angel's Stadium) in Anaheim. This event would mark the first televised appearance of Madusa and the Wrenchead.com. This would also feature Lyle Hancock driving Grave Digger and Mike Wales (technical adviser and former Liquidator driver) driving Wrenchead.com. Footage from this event was featured in the film Waking Up in Reno. Field of Trucks Survivor- Chuck Jordan Airborne Ranger- Joe Cypher Madusa- Madusa Wrenchead.com- Mike Wales NWO- N/A WCW Nitro Machine- Joe Payne Grave Digger- Lyle Hancock Goldberg- Tom Meents Round 1 Racing WCW Nitro Machine vs. Wrenchead.com Nitro was holding the lead until the very final turn where he would have to stop giving Wales the win. Winner- Wrenchead.com Grave Digger vs. Madusa Madusa held her own for the majority of the race even being in the lead until the final turn when Digger got by. Winner- Grave Digger nWo vs. Survivor Survivor wouldn't survive this match up as nWo would pass by for the win. Winner- nWo Goldberg vs. Airborne Ranger Meents had no trouble with the Chevy as he would get the win. Winner- Goldberg Semi Finals Racing Grave Digger vs. Wrenchead.com Lyle's old ride vs. his then current ride and he would end up falling due to a turning pole knocked over. Winner- Wrenchead.com Goldberg vs. nWo Another all in the family match, and this time Meents would get back to the top taking the win. Winner- Goldberg Finals Racing Goldberg vs. Wrenchead.com First match up of these two this season, and Meents would get back to the top getting the win over the title truck. Winner- Goldberg Freestyle Survivor Chuck Jordan opened up freestyle first with some good sky wheelies and parked on the giant dirt hill. Score- 8+8+7= 23 Madusa Despite a couple solid hits, the truck ended early due to issues with the truck. Score- 4+4+4= 12 Airborne Ranger Joe Cypher kicked off freestyle with some big sky wheelies, then attacked a dirt hill to get some good air. Some donuts got the crowd going then a one two by attacking the van and sideways over the giant dirt hill to end what was a career making run. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Wrenchead.com Mike Wales filling in came out with a nice slap wheelie to start the run. Some solid hits over the cars before throwing into some reverse donuts and a huge leap over a dirt roller to close out an impressive run. *On the TNN broadcast, Lyle Hancock can be seen on the onboard footage driving Wrenchead in freestyle. It is unknown why Mike didn't drive for freestyle* Score- 9+9+8= 26 nWo The truck came out came out with some good hits over the cars and some solid donuts but wasn't on par with Airborne Ranger or Wrenchead. Score- 10+7+8= 25 Grave Digger A power wheelie would kick off Digger's run, and a couple hits over the cars before Hancock went over the dirt hill with a massive slap wheelie. Another big power wheelie would close out Digger's best run arguably of the season. Score- 9+9+9= 27 Goldberg Meents looked for another sweep came out hard charging leaping the truck over the cars, and then launching over the dirt hill. At the end of the track Meents appeared to roll the truck but then the truck came back on all four wheels. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Category:Events Category:2000 events